


Leaving is murder

by Ihni



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene in Revolution 1x4 between Danny and Captain Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving is murder

The boy was a captive  
The man was his guard  
Now it's reversed but  
leaving is hard

The boy has been beaten  
He's black and he's blue  
And the man asks what  
his father would do

He wants to ignore it  
This isn't fair!  
He's trying to tell himself  
he doesn't care

The man says "Come on, boy  
Come on, let me free"  
The boy's trying hard to  
ignore the man's plea

His father was murdered  
This man played a part  
He should let him die here  
... if he was smart

The boy shouldn't waver;  
he knows he should leave  
He may be blue-eyed  
but he's not naive

The boy is aware that  
he can't trust the man  
He hasn't, _ever_  
since all this began

But leaving him means that  
he'll certainly die  
Cold-blooded murder -  
can he be that guy?

His dad would have helped him  
and taken his hand  
The boy does the same and  
then helps the man stand

The man is saved but  
heartless and all  
He grabs the boy and  
they both meet the wall

The man says he's sorry  
but doesn't let go  
"You are important, kid,  
more than you know"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
